Teri the Radadactyl Tamer
Teri the Radadactyl Tamer is a hero that debuts in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. She is a raw damage tower that utilizes infinite range and does well against individual and group bloons alike. Overview Teri and her three pets excel at ripping bloons from afar and covering your forces with their versatile skill sets. Cost: 2500MM In-Game Cost: $850 Usefulness + Infinite range. + Can inherently detect camo bloons. + Can inherently pop frozen bloons. + Very limited bloon debuff potential. - Weak to lead bloons. - Lacks support capabilities for other towers. - Weak early game. - Regrower bloons. Upgrades Overview # Has unlimited range. Every 60 frames, summons a radactyl from the skies crushing 2 layers off of the target bloon and popping 1 layer of up to 15 bloons in a small shockwave about the size of an unupgraded bomb tower bomb. Can pop camo, purple, and frozen, but not lead. # Shockwaves pop up to 20 bloons. # Unlocks Call Plated Radadactyl ability. # If the target bloon survives, it will be scratched and take +1 damage from all future attacks for 180 frames. Does not affect bloons hit by the shockwave and does not stack. Does effect MOAB Class Bloons. # Adds an independently attacking aero radadactyl. It attacks every 599 frames and does not release shockwaves, but it pops all bloon types and pops the target bloon completely. Aero radadactyls will automatically prioritize the strongest non-MOAB Class bloon on the screen. # The standard and plated radadactyl pops 4 layers off the target bloon instead of 3. # Shockwaves pop up to 35 bloons and are 10% larger. # Plated radadactyls pop 5 layers off of the target bloon and 2 layers off of bloons hit by their shockwaves. # Every 10th attack from standard and plated radadactyls release 200 popping power screen wide shockwaves. Screen wide shockwaves do not benefit from the plated Radadactyl’s double popping power bonus. # Unlocks Feast ability. # The standard and plated radadactyls now knock bloons back much like ninja distraction. 100% chance for the target bloon and a 25% chance for every other bloon. Does not affect MOAB Class bloons. # Standard shockwaves are 10% larger and pop up to 50 bloons. # Plated radadactyls have a 33% chance to knock back bloons with the attack shockwaves. # Standard radadactyl shockwaves pop 2 layers of bloon. Plated radadactyl shockwaves pop 3 layers. # Aero radadactyls attack once every 179 frames, standard radadactyls attack once every 45 frames, and plated radadactyls attack once every 30 frames. # The standard radadactyl pops 9 layers off of the target bloon. The plated radadactyl pops 10 layers. # Standard radadactyl shockwaves pop 3 layers of bloon. plated radadactyl shockwaves pop 4 layers. # Increases the popping power of the screen wide shockwaves to 500. # Aero radadactyls attack once every 119 frames and can pop up to 3 bloons in a very small radius. # Feeding time pops the 50% weakest non-MOAB Class bloons on the screen and the weakest MOAB Class bloon on the screen if there are five or more MOAB Class bloons on the screen. BADs are immune. Abilities # Call Plated Radadactyl ability - Replaces the Radadactyl attack with a stronger counterpart that releases 20% larger shockwaves of double popping power, pops all bloon types, and attacks once every 45 frames. Lasts 15 seconds. Cooldown is 60 seconds. # Feast ability - For 3 seconds, the screen goes dark. However, the 25% weakest non-MOAB Class bloons on the screen are popped completely. If bloons are of equal strength, the ones closest to the exit will be prioritized. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Appearance 1-2# Teri is a girl with a dark red short-sleeved T-shirt, dark brown boots, and tan cargo pants. Additionally, she has a tan short sleeved buttoned open coat with two chest pockets. Finally, she had a moderately brown backpack, a round tan safari style hat, and a bright red handkerchief around her neck. She attacks with a Radadactyl that dives down from the sky, swipes at a bloon, and releases a translucent light blue shockwave. Said radadactyl looks like a pterodactyl that is red with orange tipped wings as well as an orange head and wears sunglasses. 3-4# Teri has bright red colored headphones with yellow double notes on them and a black connector around her neck. When the ability is active, the main red Radadactyl will be replaced with a grey one that does not have alternately colored wingtips or an alternately colored head. However, it has a white skeletal structure covering its head, spine, and wings and still wears sunglasses. 5-8# Teri has a yellow smiley pin on the left breast of her shirt. Additionally, another radactyl attacks independently of the other two. This one is dark green with bright yellow tipped wings, a yellow ring and tail that connects to two yellow stripes that go down its back, and sunglasses. 9# The main appearance doesn’t change. But sometimes, the shockwaves from Radactyl attacks are large enough to expand over the entire map. 10# Teri is now holding a black stereo speaker in her left hand. 11-19# The shirt is now dark purple. The handkerchief as well as the headphones are now magenta and the music notes on the headphones are dark blue. Furthermore, the standard radactyl is now dark blue with purple tipped wings, a purple body and head, and dark blue spikes that go down its back. It still wears the sunglasses however. 20# Teri is now wearing sunglasses of her own, her tanned jacket and hat are whitish-tan, her backpack is light grey, and the stereo now has a dark purple case. Dialogue When Placed * “Well this is going to be exciting.” * “Time to feed the pets I see.” When selecting her * “Ooh, what is it now?” * “You have something for me?” * “Hello?” * “Well what is it?” * “What is it this time?” * “Can I help you?” * “If you need something, say it. Otherwise stop.” (When annoyed.) * “You are really trying my patience. Do you realize that?” (When really annoyed.) When levelling up * “Well that was exciting.” * “Nice!” * “I’m probably having way to much fun with this.” * “I can feel stronger.” * “I feel great right now.” * “We’ll shred them all!” * “Hehehe.” * “This is great.” * “Dinner time fellows. Tear them apart. Shred them to bits.” (Level 20.) When MOAB Class bloon appears * “Strike the MOAB down!” (A MOAB appears.) * “Strike the BFB down!” (A BFB appears.) * “Strike the ZOMG down!” (A ZOMG appears.) * “Strike the DDT down!” (A DDT appears.) * “A BAD… this may be more than I can chew” (A BAD appears.) When popping a MOAB Class bloon * “Great work everyone!” * “What a thrill!” When activating an ability * “Let's try this one for size.” (Call Plated Radadactyl ability.) * “Its feeding time!” (Feast ability.) When leaking a bloon * “We can do better than this.” * “I admit I’m disappointed.” Trivia * Teri enjoys popping bloons a bit (though only a small bit) too much. * Teri is meant to be a raw damage dealer with infinite range. Mainly to provide an offensive option in co-op that isn’t hindered by suboptimal tower placement areas. * However, she is capable of occasionally knocking back bloons and scratching them. * The creator didn’t necessarily want to add the knock back option because he is aware of the similarities to Pat’s knockback, but it was added in memory of the radadactyl pro. * Based on her description, all three radadactyls are separate pets that she owns. Category:Heroes